


More than Just Monsters

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Warming, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Large Cock, M/M, Post-Canon, Religious Guilt, Rough Sex, Virginity Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Alucard washes back into the mortal realm, back to Hellsing, to his waiting Master, and at her side, he finds a priest… A priest he watched become a monster, a priest he put down with tears in his eyes. A priest that appeared to be human once more and Alucard would not squander away such a second chance.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	More than Just Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anderseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/gifts).



A scent drifted in the air, sweet and bloody and… 

Alucard grinned. 

How interesting, how very, very interesting… 

Awash in a sea of souls, lost, killing, killing, killing… 

And now, here. And now, _nowhere_. 

He looked up to the sky, black with night, a bright light rising. 

It was a lovely night, a full moon hanging bright overhead. Bloodied and red, carnage still lingered, even in this place, this small hamlet in England. There had been a priest, a filthy thing, and a Police Girl. Just as it had begun, so too, would it begin again. 

Heh. 

It seemed familiar didn’t it…? But that was not _his_ priest, no, no… 

Where had that magnificent man gone, where was he? Something had happened. Alucard’s brow knit as he struggled to realign his memories. Too much to recall. 

Ah yes… 

How many years had passed since that dreadful night? A night when the living died and the dead rose. Pure chaos, an eruption of pandemonium… 

Alucard allowed his grin to split his face, his visage splintering off into swirling shadows, his face breaking off into many faces, twisted and black as night. His form changed into that of a monstrous dog and he bolted off toward the outskirts of London, to a large, old home. _His_ old home. 

Just as that night had been, this too, was a lovely night for a _drink_. 

~ ~ ~ 

“I wondered just when you would show up.” 

Alucard grinned again, his face cracking into sharp, monstrous teeth as he threw his head back and _cackled_. 

He had only just slipped into Hellsing Manor and already, he was caught. 

That was good, it meant his Master had learned well. 

She was older now, and precisely how much older, Alucard could not say. She blew away the smoke from her cigar, appearing to smile as she made her way down the staircase to the main entrance. No one else seemed to understand there was an _intruder_ just yet. How pathetic… 

What had Hellsing become in his absence? 

He frowned; even as Integra had grown into a fine woman, a leader, a commander… 

Just who was in her employ? Surely, there had to be one competent soldier left… 

And then he felt it, stinging, something forced through his throat. Such a familiar pain, even as it was a dull memory, one that had worn away as the years washed by. 

Of course, it might have only been months. It was difficult to tell, at times, with the doldrum of eternity. 

There was no mistaking that scent, however and Alucard grinned again, he allowed his eyes to roll into his head before they circled back, pupils blown as even more holy blades were forced through his torso, his legs, his arms, dozens of them, hundreds of them. 

“What has happened to Hellsing that you would allow a _Catholic_ to serve you, Integra…” 

“How dare ye return, ye foul offcast of Satan!” 

Alucard just laughed, lunging at the priest, fighting the urge to transform into a _true_ beast, to let his hounds free. He had no human weapon, no gun, just his brute strength and Anderson was pinned beneath him, so hot, so _alive_. 

“You do draw breath still, how fascinating, my Judas Priest!” 

“Get ye off ae me!” Anderson struggled and Alucard just laughed, his shadows emerging, intent on dragging his priest down to Hell with him. Though, perhaps, dragging him to the dungeons would suffice… 

But just as quickly as it began, it had to end, a sharp pain ripping through Alucard’s head. 

The battle had to be short lived, Integra growing tired of the laughter, the promise of incessant carnage and finally, she shot him in the head. Alucard allowed himself to slump against the door, eye bloodied, blackness like bondage covering his body. 

Anderson retreated, going to Integra’s side as the Police Girl showed up. She… 

Was as sweet as ever, smiling, perhaps a tear in her eye. Though, it did not seem to hinder her as it once did, so many moons ago. She had grown into a fine No Life King, that much Alucard could tell before he pooled himself into shadows, letting the blades fall to the floor in a crashing cascade of clattering. Integra merely rolled her eye at his antics, his theatrics, before she ushered him away to her study. 

“I cannot allow you to just roam freely, you understand that…” she spoke, looking away from him. She was older now, with one eye left to look upon him. 

He smiled, forming the red duster and hat she was so familiar with, taking up the form she knew best of him. There was little she could do to stop him, she knew that, he knew that she knew that. 

His power was one that had brought London to rubble. His power was such that the living died and the dead rose for him… 

Hellsing might have given him much, that much he would never deny. 

But that was the thing of power and eternal life, wasn’t it? There was little to keep his interest, few were left in the world that could be a worthy companion. There was next to no one that could rival him in passion and tenacity, only one that had sparked Alucard’s lust so thoroughly and… 

His heart had ached, watching his beloved priest, his dear enemy plunge the Nail of Helena into his heart… His power had grown, but he did not retain his regenerative properties on that night. 

The choice of a monster, a desperate act and for _what_. Alucard bared his teeth, Integra eying him cautiously. His mind was still scattered, but this, this he could recall perfectly. 

The priest had betrayed him, his humanity thrown away in a pathetic gamble. 

It hurt Alucard to think of it, but there was time for that later. The priest walked again, restored to his former glory, any lingering traces of the Nail’s taint gone. 

And now, he walked alongside Hellsing… There were many questions to be answered. 

“Alucard…?” her voice was faint, and she, too, was a worthy companion. Her strength had revived him, drew life back into the shriveled husk he had been for decades. 

“The bird of Hermes is my name… Eating my wings to keep me tame…” It was all that needed to be said and she smirked at him. She bit her finger and Alucard went to his knees before her, long tongue held out for the droplets of sweet, sweet blood. 

It was just as innocent as ever; Hellsing would not live past her, Integra would be its last iteration. 

“Your coffin is still there…” she whispered, the apprehension disappearing from her face as she took her hand away, the last of her blood clotted into her handkerchief. 

He gave her a bow, and then he was gone, melding into the floor, disappearing into the darkness, to the bowels of the Hellsing mansion. 

There was much that he wished to see, of this world where the Judas Priest walked alongside his Hellsing Master. 

~ ~ ~

Days had passed, Alucard wandering the lands. Integra’s nerves grated at his wayfaring, he could feel her, no matter how far away he got. 

The entire world suffered from that terrible night, the wounds still healing. 

“Why did ye come baeck…” 

Alucard just smirked, hovering, eager to get a bayonet through his gut, his throat, his eye, it didn’t make much of a difference to him, anything to just _feel_ , to feel this miraculous creature, to have his attentions. 

“Because I could.” 

The priest scoffed and Alucard just laughed, but there was no pain to silence him and he found that disappointing. 

“What about _you_ , eh, Judas Priest…? Your ploy, your gamble, your _holy relic_ , you traded your humanity away, despite how I _**begged**_ you not to… Why do _you_ again walk the earth?” The anger bubbled like bile in the back of his throat. It was not a pleasant pain. 

Would Alucard get an answer, before he became bored and drifted away, as he was so prone to doing…? 

“It is…” 

Anderson started, but Alucard was already fading away, melding through the floors, his mind a tumult, unable to stare at that face, those green eyes, without the urge to strike out, and striking out was rarely the way to gain the answers he so desperately sought. 

Walter had always been his companion in receiving information, but that seemed a perverse and wicked thought at this stage. He’d seen enough of the world since his return to know what Millenium had done, how they were able to manufacture their freaks… 

Disgraceful, desecrating _her_ grave as they had… Mina had suffered enough; she didn’t deserve such humiliation all because Dracula had lacked self control a hundred years ago. 

Alucard wandered the nights, picking at nothing, his mind churning over itself until the dawn called him back to his home, his rightful _home_ , where the scent of a priest drifted down the long forgotten hallways, exuding down every corridor… 

But why, and how did his Judas walk…? 

~ ~ ~ 

Self-control was not given, it was fought for and Alucard… 

He had so little patience left within himself. Would he make the same impulsive mistakes of the century past? 

He grinned, taunting, stalking, appearing where he was absolutely not wanted. 

Or, even permitted, if such things mattered to him. 

There was an orphanage some insignificant distance from Hellsing Manor, and there, he found his priest, caring for the children. 

It was interesting to say the least, and Alucard made himself known, just enough to annoy Anderson before shifting back to his basement, his coffin. 

Integra would chide him, of that he had no doubt, but perhaps she would find mercy for him for his long absence… 

Or perhaps she just feared angering him. It was not so unreasonable a fear, he supposed. 

But, as fun as it was to taunt his priest, his patience grew thin and there came a day he cornered Anderson in the orphanage. Though, really, it might have been later that same day, Alucard had to admit the passage of time had grown rather inconvenient for him to track. 

“Why did ye come baeck…” 

“Again you ask what has been answered… Or is this some sort of new prayer?” Alucard laughed, pushing Anderson against a wall, hidden behind thick, plush curtains. 

“A baest is still a baest,” Anderson breathed out, his cheeks tinged pink and Alucard grabbed him by the chin, looking him over. 

“You’re so _human_ …” he groaned, crowding, indecent as he pushed his cold body against all of that delightful _warmth_. “I hear your heart, I feel every muscle in your body as you tense, I feel _where_ your blood rushes…” A chuckle, a licking of his lips and then he pulled back, just as he felt Anderson would tolerate him no more. 

“Monster!” 

“Still… You call _me_ the monster… But that skin you wear, that body you have… An abomination and _still_ you are human… Gloriously, magnificently human… And I scarcely find it within myself to say that you _deserve_ such humanity.” 

Anderson’s eyes grew wide and Alucard sneared. 

“I’d have accepted your bayonets, whatever pain you might have inflicted upon me that night, but alas… You threw yourself away, and now you have the arrogance to call me monster…” 

It was enough, Alucard felt his ire rising, it was time to go. 

“I wept for you, Judas Priest, watching you vanish from this world the moment you drove the Nail into your heart.” 

~ ~ ~ 

The creatures that roamed England were once more mundane, barely worth Alucard’s effort, but he went when he was asked, _if_ the priest was going also. Integra would no doubt grow tired of his antics, but it appeared she was more calm with him back. 

There were times when he kept an eye on her. She was something special, and Alucard wouldn’t allow some petty monster to fell her, not after all she had been through. She deserved a far more spectacular death than that. 

A death that should be many decades away… 

Alucard did little to help in battle, preferring to stay at the sidelines, waiting, watching. Seras had grown into herself, confident, able to take decisive action, now. The Frenchman had been good for her, in the end. 

Such a pity so many of their men had been taken so quickly, in one fell swoop. 

Truly, it wasn’t a thought worth dwelling on. Alucard had lived through plenty of battles, and while the destruction of London had been magnificent in its bloodiness, he was, of course, known in his human life for his brutality. 

People fight, they die. It is a vicious cycle. One that Alucard sought to escape. In a moment of anguish and despair, after a life of suffering, after a life of fighting for a God that would never shine brightly upon him… 

He had thrown it all away. His humanity, all of it. It was an exchange, his soul for life eternal, power with nearly no limits. 

At first, it seemed a dream, a wonderful nightmare come true. Dracula had used all of newfound strength, taken his revenge, reveled in the blood and destruction. It was pure carnage. 

It was a memory that still shone brightly in Alucard’s mind, barely worn at the edges, and he grinned. 

But with such strength and power, there came drawbacks. Mainly, boredom. Ennui… 

He kept Romania free of the Turks, protecting Transylvania. But there was only so much to do as the world aged and he did not. War changed, Dracula withdrew himself, taking delight in other pursuits, pursuits of the flesh. There were brides, there were short-lived intense interests… 

There was a lovely solicitor from England and his bride to be. 

That had been his undoing. His reign of terror brought to an end as he was brought to his knees by Abraham Van Hellsing… 

Death was almost appealing in that moment, but Hellsing had another idea. Science, as it were, had been advancing for some time, but black magic was still prevalent… 

He allowed for the experimentation. Stripped further of his humanity, he was no longer the man he had been, he was no longer the monster he had been reborn as, either. 

Vlad Tepes was dead, Dracula was gone. He was wholly Alucard. 

And he had been bored for years after the destruction of London. Everywhere and yet nowhere, the destruction of three million souls, snuffed out like candles, one by one. 

Now a spark of life stood before him, in the form of one snarling, vicious priest that never backed down from him, that had never shown him a moment of fear. Strong, tenacious. 

And Anderson was charging at Alucard once more, driving another blade through his chest, right where his heart ought to have been, if he were still human. Apparently, the freak they were hunting was far less interesting than Alucard. 

“Why did ye come baeck…” Anderson always asked that. 

Alucard grinned. Tenacious his priest was! As obedient as he had been to Sir Integra, still, the urge to quarrel with Alucard persisted, and after weeks of taunting, his priest had had enough. 

“The last time we battled, we used blades!” Alucard was wild, thinking back to his form, his truest human form that he had shown to Master and priest alike. 

“Aye, ye used your gun and blew my head clean off,” Anderson was grinning and Alucard felt himself stopping, allowing another bayonet to cut deep. There was little fun to be had in such memories. 

“Oh.” Alucard stood there, in some forest, looking into green eyes that questioned him. “You were no human, then,”Alucard whispered, turning away, fading into the nothingness, unable to look into those eyes a moment longer. “You forsook your humanity, for no reason at all.” 

Anderson and the Police Girl had the situation under control, there was no need for him to babysit them, so he took himself back to Hellsing, back to the bowels of the Manor, fading through walls, walking through doors until he came to his coffin. 

The priest would learn soon enough. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Why do ye follow me so…?” Anderson asked and Alucard revealed himself. He grinned, pleased that the priest could sense him. Though, Alucard supposed that being found in the dungeons of Hellsing was not so unusual a place for him. 

“A different question!” Alucard chuckled. Days spent drifting over Anderson’s shoulder, watching, possessive. On the streets, in the orphanage, on missions where he was sent to dispatch with annoying freaks. 

The priest snarled at him and Alucard remained amused. 

“I must admit, I don’t feel I can trust you on your own.” It was true and Anderson’s green eyes widened at his response. 

“Ae monster calls a priest untrustworthy?! Ye think I’d sink so low as t’kill your woman of Babylon or your Draculina?!” Anderson scoffed, rolling his eyes. Alucard had sniffed out that Anderson had regenerated from his ashes after some time, and Sir Integra struck a deal with Iscariot to keep the errant priest in recompense for Maxwell’s carnage. 

It seemed a fair bargain. 

“Heh.” Alucard raised his gun, shooting Anderson in the gut, knocking him down to the floor, pouncing on him. “Judas Priest should not speak such indelible things of which he has no moral high ground. You live because of Countess, and I serve her _willingly_. Remember this…” 

Anderson struggled to be free and Alucard just hummed, sticking his gloved fingers into Anderson’s healing gut wound. 

“Baest!” Anderson spat, writhing in pain as Alucard delighted in giving that pain to him. 

“Careful, Judas… It was you that threw your humanity away for pointless reasons… Why should I trust you would not do the same once more, given the chance?” Alucard bent down, so close to that warmth, that rushing life beneath him. 

“F-filthy!” Anderson shoved again and Alucard just laughed, running his tongue against hot flesh, feeling the pulsating blood at Anderson’s neck. The urge to tear out his throat and be with his priest for eternity was a strong one. It was a hypocritical desire, Alucard knew it, to be angry at Anderson for throwing his humanity away, and yet desiring to steal that humanity away for selfish reasons… 

Alucard let his fangs graze heated, living flesh, giving one more lap of his obscenely long tongue and Anderson froze, unmoving. 

But he pulled back, withdrawing his fingers from the gunshot wound in Anderson’s gut. Blood dripped from his gloves and Alucard held his arm up, stretched, lascivious as the blood dripped into his mouth, savouring the sweetness of it. Anderson swallowed hard, trembling beneath Alucard as he made an obscene show, straddling the priest’s thighs. 

It was intoxicating, it was _human_. Alucard settled heavy over his priest, weighing himself down, trapping Anderson against the cold stones of the floor with a wicked leer on his face. 

“I smell it on you… Your arousal, the desire for more. The urge for _death_. You and I… we are kin, broken and desolate, unable to die. But _you_ are human, you threw that humanity away in a gamble! A pathetic gamble!” Alucard grabbed Anderson by the face, feeling the uneven skin of his scar. “You were human when you achieved this mark, you were human, albeit altered and regenerative, the first time you plunged one your holy bayonets through my throat, and you were human the night I tried to give my life to you…” 

A hitching breath from his Judas, Alucard let his eyes lid over, just feeling the _life_ beneath him, pulsing, throbbing, trembling.

“A-Alucard…” Anderson whispered out, his name, not a condemnation and Alucard let his eyes drift open, looking down at his flushed priest. 

“You are mine now…” He released his death grip, caressing Anderson’s face. “And if you ever attempt to squander your humanity away again…” 

Alucard disappeared with a growl, leaving Anderson to draw in a shaky breath. 

~ ~ ~ 

Another day at the orphanage, Alucard hovering close, sticking to the shadows only because he could not stand the idea of sunlight. 

“Alucard…” Anderson had been using his name more as of late, though there were plenty of insults mixed in and that was rather amusing. 

“Judas Priest…” Alucard, however, had not taken up calling his priest by name just yet and Anderson sighed. 

“I thought of what ye said… My humanity, forgone…” Anderson whispered, they stood away from the playing children. There was something in those green eyes, something beneath the years of service, the years of torture he no doubt undertook to become a regenerator. “Leave me for now, and I shall visit ye at dusk…” 

It was intriguing and Alucard disappeared without a word, waiting back at Hellsing Manor for what felt like agonizing hours before the priest joined him in his quarters. 

Anderson stood and Alucard sat, waiting. 

“I allowed myself t’be caught in a vortex, my ego too fragile t’face ye as a man, an’ now… Ye look at me with such contempt. I do not like it.” 

Progress! Though, Alucard still had questions niggling at his mind, and his self-control was very much in disarray. 

“Strip.” Anderson snarled at him and Alucard just sat in his chair, legs crossed, fingers clasped loose in his lap. “I wish to see if the Nail still exists in your heart. You owe me that much.” 

“I owe ye _nothing_.” Anderson’s eyes, so green and full of rage and yet… His fingers were deft as they tangled with buttons, shrugging his cassock from his shoulders, looking away, as if in shame. 

Laughable that the priest still even tried to have shame after his attempt at suicide, driving the Nail into his heart. It was, however, endearing, Alucard supposed. 

Naive, unspoiled… There were many things he could train that body to accept. 

Alucard stood, taking slow steps, his boots tapping on the hard stones as he approached his prize. He was wanton in his looking, unhindered in his touch as he ran his gloved hands over the plains of Anderson’s broad chest. Marks peppered his flesh, churning and marred, earned before the Church did whatever they had to turn him into the finest regenerator Alucard had ever faced. 

“Beautiful…” There was no evidence of the Nail left, his breast unmarked over his heart. He lusted, pressing himself close, crowding Anderson, letting his shadows release. Perhaps he would have his prize this night, right here, on the cold hard floor… 

“Get ye away!” Anderson tried to push him off again, rejecting Alucard even as his body cried out desperate for _more, more, more_. 

And perhaps it would be exquisite, to have Anderson praying and pleading for it to stop, but… 

He retreated, just a step, his shadows still unfurled, undulating. Alucard raised his hand, caressing Anderson’s cheek, feeling his warmth. “You are human… and that makes you so beautiful, my Judas Priest…” 

Alucard leaned in, pressing his lips to Anderson’s. He was not imposing, no more than he naturally was, and the kiss was over before it could begin, Alucard pulling away, his shadows lingering. 

Anderson’s breath hitched and that thrilled Alucard in untold ways. “Do not forsake the gift you have been given _twice_.” 

“A-Alucard!” Anderson reached out for him, but he was already gone, vanished into the ether, vanished to contemplate his next move. 

~ ~ ~

Again, Anderson asked for him, coming to his quarters. They would talk, or, at least, at first, they would… And then Alucard would pin his prize against the cold walls, the stone floors, even against his coffin. 

Writhing, kissing. Clothes fell away, well, Anderson’s would, Alucard wore nothing, for he was nothing. 

He grinned, running his fangs against tender flesh, earning himself a bayonet to the gut, or the thigh, or the throat. Once, a bayonet too near the groin for Alucard’s liking. 

That time, Alcuard pushed his priest against the coffin, baring his flesh, slapping his muscled flank before he forced his tongue into a virgin hole. Anderson came hard and sticky, white seed staining Alucard’s obsidian coffin. 

It was possessive, compulsive, and as much as they traded blows, as much as Anderson struggled, still… He came back to Alucard. 

Integra was most likely displeased with Alucard’s affections toward Anderson, of his desire to corrupt the priest so thoroughly but… 

She did little more than warn him to not rip Anderson in half with his lusts. 

A pleasing thought, indeed… 

“O-O Lord, who art thou in Heaven…” Anderson started, as he so often did, and Alucard sighed, pushing his tanned thighs apart as he crawled over him. How many times could Alucard endure these games, these prayers without taking the priest? How long could he tease himself so thoroughly that he would break apart due to his own lusts? 

Alucard very much wanted to see just how far he could test the limits of his patience and desire. 

He bared his loins, letting his cock free, so that Anderson might gaze upon it. 

“Baest!” Anderson scrambled to get back, but Alucard released his shadows, multiple arms breaking free so that he might keep his priest just where he liked him. 

“Don’t you like it…? It’s not a human man’s… Though, certainly, if you desire a taste of human cock, I can certainly give that to you as well!” Alucard cackled, his grotesquely ridged phallus shifting, changing to that of a dog’s member, then to that of a man’s cock, weighty and thick. 

Anderson trembled, air caught in his lungs and he laid back, almost as if resigned, but Alucard could tell there was want there. Desperate, aching want. 

He hovered over Anderson, pressing their hips together, using one of his many hands to grab at Anderson’s hair, forcing him to watch as their cocks slid against one another. Alucard was bigger, much bigger, and that was his arrogance, his vanity, but _oh_ did he ever enjoy the look of conflicted desire and revulsion on Anderson’s face as he brought both of them to spill. 

“You _will_ be mine… For all of eternity…” Alucard whispered, pulling back, dressed perfectly, immaculate. It was convenient at times like these to be nothing and yet everything. 

“Monster!” Little seemed to change and Alucard felt himself growing bored with these endless circles. Total submission from Anderson, however, would have left Alucard even more disappointed… 

Such was Alucard’s conflicting nature. 

“Careful, Judas Priest… You spit _monster monster monster_ at me, but _you_ are an abomination that walks the Earth twice!” Alucard dropped to his knees, grabbing Anderson by the face, enjoying his hot, panting breath against his face as the priest still fought to regain his composure. Those green eyes remained defiant, proud, even as Anderson trembled in his grasp. Alucard licked his lips, showing his teeth. “You became a monster…” 

“Ae monster…” Anderson started, snarling. “Ae monster to defeat a monster!” 

Alucard pulled away, his shadows churning, retreating. “It takes more than a monster to defeat a monster… Are you more than a monster, my Judas? Are you a _man_?” 

Anderson gave him no response, just breathing hard, gloriously naked on the floor, trembling, painted white with the copious mix of their seed. 

He looked at Alucard, something in his eyes that had Alucard retreating to the shadows, leaving Anderson to contemplate the meaning of man and monster. 

~ ~ ~ 

Another quarrel, out in the woods. Were they tracking a freak? Alucard couldn’t be sure, distracted, listening to Anderson’s blood pumping beneath the surface of his skin. 

He was coiled, agitated. Anderson had ceased to see him for weeks now, not since the last time they frotted on the floor. 

Alucard was twitching, pent up, his guns put away, desiring nothing but physicality with his priest. 

Bayonets stuck out from his thighs and Alucard laughed, another three lodged in his chest, one going for his throat. 

Vaguely, he realized the Hellsing unit moving their way and Alucard quickly connected telepathically to Seras and told her to redirect the men, or he would not be responsible for the horrors they would be subjected to. 

To interrupt him in this moment with his priest… 

Another bayonet lodged in his chest and Alucard snarled, having reached his limit. He pinned Anderson to a tree, grinding his body hard against the priest’s, his hat falling to the forest floor, glasses knocked away. 

It wasn’t ideal, but it was a perfect night, the moon shining so brightly overhead. A wonderful night for _dissension_. 

“I think that’s quite enough, don’t you…?” Alucard hummed and Anderson just fought him, struggling to get free of Alucard’s unyielding, icy grip. 

“Why did ye come baeck!?” Anderson spit at him and Alucard sighed, throwing the priest to the ground, using his amorphous body to pin him there. Back to this were they? 

Alucard reached with his tendrils for the discarded bayonets, dragging them over before he plunged them into Anderson’s arms and legs, pinning him there against the trunk of the tree. 

“Could I not ask you the same thing, my Judas…? Why did _you_ come back? By all rights, I killed you, snatched the life from your veins but ah…” Alucard rested on his knees, straddling Anderson’s thighs, enjoying the smell of blood that filled the air as Anderson’s body fought to regenerate around the holy blades. “You threw away your humanity, and yet, you lay beneath me…” 

“Fuck ye!” Anderson spit at him, saliva hitting Alucard wet and hot in the face. 

He sneered, reaching a hand down, wrapping his long fingers around Anderson’s neck. There was little point in strangling him, but Alucard enjoyed the way Anderson’s eyes dilated in fear, a reflex, so _human_. “You ought to pick your words more carefully, my beloved…” 

But Anderson knew. He always knew. There was always tension between the two of them. It was magnetic, it was consuming. 

Anderson fought him anyway. He struggled, he surged, ripping the blades from the ground, letting them fall from his flesh as he tried to best Alucard and throw him off. Always fighting! 

It was entirely futile but Alucard laughed all the same, enjoying the struggle, the tussle. It was enjoyable. It lit Alucard’s fight and he cackled, startling birds from the trees. He let himself be rolled over, but once Anderson was on top, he was breathing heavy, and at a loss of what he should do. 

“You feel it, Judas Priest, there’s no denying it!” Alucard howled, amused, his cock straining and hard at the front of his trousers. “Just as I feel you against me, pulsing, hot, _throbbing_. Your body is _alive_ and that thrills me to no end!” 

“Baest!” Anderson cried out, punching Alucard in the mouth before snarling in his face. It was magnificent! Alucard dug his fingers into Anderson’s thighs, feeling the life coursing through him, his conflict and arousal thick in the air, such a delight! “If ye had not come back…” Anderson broke away, but his hands wandered to Alucard’s face, gentle. “I am a divine instrument of God. I serve ae faith I believe t’be perverse an’ wicked… I do not trust Iscariot an’ your womanly Master and Draculina are… kind. They do not attack the innocent. I have fought Mistress Hellsing plenty, oh I have! Wary of her as I am, I made peace with this life. I still help the children, an’ I can hunt down monsters, _but then ye walked through those doors_!” 

Alucard sat up, intrigued, his loins alight with desire as he listened, desperate, wanting, _needing_ to hear those words tumble from Anderson’s lips. His grip was painful, bruising into warm, human thighs, but Anderson merely hissed. 

“I made peace, an’ then the one creature that tempted me, alive only in my dreams, came back!” His voice was booming, loud, _commanding_. Anderson grabbed Alucard at the collars, pulling him close. “Ye, a monster that cries! How are ye a baest that sheds tears?! Ye tempt me as ye do, confuse me, _corrupt_ me, an’ still, as wrong as it might be…” 

Alucard grinned, feeling Anderson’s lust pressing so hard and thick into him. 

Anderson’s cheeks were red, and then he was on his back again and Alucard was pulling at his thick cassock, baring his chest to the night. Prayer escaped Anderson’s lips, a whisper, barely there and Alucard didn’t care, he might have thought that, perhaps, Anderson was thanking his Lord for this opportunity. 

“ _Alexander Anderson_ ,” Alucard hissed, impatient, his shadows threatening to break away from his body, to hold down his precious priest, to bind him in sin eternal. “I will steal away your last shred of innocence, rip it from your body…” 

“Don’t ye brutalize me…” Ever struggling, Anderson tried to push away, even as his thighs parted, accommodating. 

“You are virgin and I know it… I smell it on you, I always have. How you managed to remain so pure after allowing yourself to be corrupted with science and black magic…” Alucard trailed off, chuckling. It didn’t matter and Anderson looked away from him. “I will teach you pleasure, I will show you sin, and you will be _wholly_ mine.” 

“J-just be quiet, ye filthy creature!” Anderson’s virginal innocence mixed with the brutality of his righteous justice was heady, a sweet aphrodisiac. An untouched man, such a rare delicacy; Alucard grinned. 

Alucard grabbed Anderson’s wrist, tugging on him until his gloved fingers were pressing against Alucard’s sizeable bulge still clothed in shadow. “ _Oh_ , feel me!” Just the barest amount of friction sent thrills through Alucard’s body, shadows leaking from his body as he humped against Anderson’s hand, licking his lips as he leered. 

Anderson’s blush deepened as he moved his hand without Alucard’s insistence. “Ye selfish bastard…” he protested, all the while stroking Alucard, palming him while beginning to pant softly. 

“Selfish am I?” Alucard chuckled, leaning in to kiss Anderson, forcing his tongue in after just a brief touch of their lips. Slick and warm, Alucard groaned, his eyes open as Anderson’s lashes fluttered. They ground their hips together, Alucard absolutely dominating, domineering, but _oh_ how Anderson fought him back, pushing against him trying to take control of the kiss. 

Alucard broke away with a sigh, leaving Anderson to whine, indignant. His priest’s hand faltered and Alucard licked his lips, willing his slacks away, keeping the heavy, red duster on. “Ae monster, interested in only his own gratification…” 

“Mmm… At least I am a creature that is honest in his desires and feelings. I do not lie and pretend my lusts do not exist. There are better things for that mouth that I can teach you, but for now…” Alucard grabbed Anderson by the wrist again, tugging him forward as he swiped his tongue across his sharp fangs. “For now, you will take me in hand…” Anderson struggled, but he eventually released his fist, tentatively reaching out as he took Alucard’s cock in hand. He would corrupt Anderson thoroughly, there was _so much_ to teach him. 

It was electrifying and Alucard didn’t hesitate jerking his hips, fucking himself in Anderson’s hand. “Ye-ye…” Anderson broke off, swallowing hard and Alucard looked down, chuckling. 

Alucard’s cock had a mind of its own at times, and it was morphing into nothing that resembled a human man’s. His flesh twisted from the pointed tip, spiraling down to the root. It was divine in appearance, though, Alucard suspected that Anderson did not agree. 

Pleasure pooled low in Alucard’s gut, a wicked idea forming as he licked his lips. He curved over Anderson, bucking his hips faster, wild as he stuck his tongue out and hummed his enjoyment. Anderson flushed, looking into his eyes, keeping his hand wrapped around the perverse cock even as Alucard’s thrusts became erratic. Driven by pure need, Alucard tipped his head back, throat bared in a rare moment of vulnerability as he fucked Anderson’s hand until he could hold himself back no longer, allowing himself to spill, hitting Anderson in the face as he climaxed copious amounts of white fluid. 

Anderson gasped, releasing him as he sputtered, indignant, going for one of his blades but Alucard’s shadows shot out to hold him in place. 

“I am pent up… Being so close and yet unable to indulge, your scent in the halls of Hellsing Manor so tantalizing, day in and day out. You must forgive my body for being so _excited_ as it is…” Alucard chuckled, sighing softly as he felt himself calming, the edge taken off as he settled his weight more solidly against Anderson, his cock morphing back into something that resembled human. 

Anderson had enough monster put in him, whatever the Church had done to him to give him his magnificent regenerative properties, the least Alucard could do was give him something that at least _looked_ human to take his virginity. 

“I am everything…” Alucard whispered, restraining Anderson as he slipped from atop his hips to between his covered thighs. “And I am nothing…” He dug his gloved fingers in, ripping away Anderson’s slacks. 

“Licentious seductor, m-monstrous in your desire,” Anderson gasped, laying in his tattered clothing, under a full moon, on the hard ground of a forest somewhere in England. Such a beautiful night… 

Alucard smirked to himself. “Aye… I am the monster who loves you…” He caressed Anderson’s cheek again, brushing his thumb over the wide scar before bending down to kiss him. Less hurried, Alucard took his time exploring Anderson’s mouth, pressing his tongue further and further back until his priest was choking, fighting for air, giving the most beautiful desperate noises. 

Tears pricked at the corners of Anderson’s glowing green eyes as Alucard pulled back. “Monstrous as ye may be…” Anderson let out a shaky breath, spreading his thighs wider. “Ye are no _true_ monster. I’ve seen tears come from your eyes, you’re more than just a monster…” Anderson’s breath hitched, Alucard stunned, moved to silence. 

“Beloved enemy…” Alucard grinned, soaking up the warmth from his priest, reveling in his presence, but such comforts would not suffice; he had a virgin to claim. From the nothingness, Alucard pulled a phial of olive oil, coating himself, dribbling what was left between Anderson’s thighs, letting it seep where it was needed. “I anoint thee…” It was perverse and he chuckled, pushing Anderson’s thighs up, jutting his hips forward to rub the tip of his cock against a waiting hole. 

There was no struggling, and it was not that Anderson had given in, oh no… The desire was too mutual for his priest to shy away, even if Alucard could sense the conflict brewing in Anderson. Alucard started, Anderson’s hole hot against his cock. Fingers dug into Alucard’s arms, to push him away, to pull him close, Alucard didn’t care, his cock starting to breach as he kept a steady pressure. 

Alucard gasped, Anderson hissed, and they were joined, Alucard sliding in past the tense ring of muscle, his cock catching for a moment before he sunk in to the root, spreading Anderson wide. It would burn and Alucard grabbed at a scarred chin, tilting his head up and forcing Anderson to look him in the eye as he stole his last shred of innocence. “Judas…” Alucard breathed out, gathering his shadows in preparation of subduing Anderson. 

Struggling came in the form of Anderson writhing, grabbing at his grinning face and hair that kept no form. Alucard let himself be scratched, his hair tugged and yanked as he shifted, pulling his hips back slightly before nuzzling in again. There was no need to take Anderson at a brutal pace, his delightful regenerative body would ensure he’d always feel like a virgin and Alucard hummed in appreciation of such a lewd thought. 

A growl rumbled up from Anderson, his cheeks dusky as his impatience grew. “Don’t ye treat me like a maiden!” 

“Oh…?” Alucard hesitated no longer, pulling back, watching his length tug at Anderson’s oiled hole before he thrust in, hard and rough. He grabbed Anderson by the shoulders, pushing him into the ground, riding him hard. His thrusts were met with bucking, Anderson baring his teeth and grinding against him with all of his magnificent strength. 

Anderson arched, he took Alucard easily even as he was _tight_. There was much to be said about the abomination that Anderson was, that they both were. Their humanity thrown away, albeit in different ways, experiments the both of them, they couldn’t even be called monsters. They were something else, something that was teeming with energy and black magic. 

Alucard thrust hard, he thrust fast and Anderson cried out, it was fast, it was intense, just as everything surrounding them had been and… And it was over too soon. Alucard drooped over Anderson, feeling the sweat dripping off of the priest, feeling his warmth and shuddering as he let it seep into his cold body before Alucard released for a second time with a long, drawn out groan. 

Those green eyes looked at him and Alucard just smiled weakly, quickening the snap of his hips, giving to Anderson what he craved, even if Alucard had technically spilled. It was not as if the mortal problem of a softening cock plagued him, after all. 

He pushed in deep, grabbing Anderson’s cock and jerking him, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Anderson’s breath gave out and he arched off the forest floor, clambering for Alucard, grabbing and scratching at him until he had purchase. His strong fingers dug in, he went rigid, Alucard drove in one last time and Anderson threw his head back with a stuttered cry, spilling his seed between their bodies, painting Alucard a lovely white. 

Anderson was limp in his arms, his hole twitching as he shuddered, gasping and moaning. Tears formed in the corners of those green eyes, rolling down Anderson’s overheated cheeks and Alucard kissed the wetness away. 

“You told me, once, that real monsters don’t cry…” Alucard whispered, running his fingers through short blonde hair. 

“An’ I’ve seen your tears…” “You’re still entirely a _baest_ , however…” Though it was said with a flushing of Anderson’s cheeks. 

He chuckled, arranging himself against the trunk of the tree, Anderson in his lap so that he could hold his priest more thoroughly, to quiet any fussing or fighting he might be prone to, once the euphoria wore off. Alucard nuzzled, he kept himself seated inside of Anderson, soaking up all of his warmth. 

“You’re cold…” Anderson sulked, but Alucard was there with his shadows, reforming clothing, at least enough to keep his priest happy and warm until dawn. 

“Mmm…” Alucard just mumbled, the urge to bite almost overwhelming, but he kept his fangs to himself. 

“I had thought ye gone…” Anderson let out with a breathy whisper. 

“Mmm… A mutual feeling,” Alucard replied, looking up at the moon. It was indeed a good night, a beautiful night. 

“I was foolish, then…” Anderson started and Alucard looked at him, regarding him carefully. “I threw away something precious, all for a gamble…” He trembled and Alucard pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Remember your humanity, dearest enemy…” Alucard whispered back to Anderson, holding him close. Though, perhaps, they were not enemies any longer, with Anderson and himself under Integra’s employ. How the world had changed, a Catholic priest in service of a Protestant woman. 

A Catholic priest entwined with an affectionate monster… 

It had been a very lovely night, indeed and Alucard smiled, looking up at the moon as he ran his fingers through Anderson’s hair, idly caressing him. 


End file.
